


Touchable

by bmmq



Series: Headcanons to Ficlets [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmmq/pseuds/bmmq
Summary: iwa is touchy and they love each other





	Touchable

           It was two o’clock on a Saturday and nothing had been done. It was that time of the week when Daichi wanted to do nothing but eat or sleep, or both, and sometimes absolutely nothing at all. Just lounging and wasting time here and there, not worrying about the list of things needed to do before the week starts again (because that’s what Sundays are for). It wasn’t so much about being lazy as it was about relaxing and giving his thoughts a break.

           It's easier to think of it that way when he's by himself but especially so around his enabling boyfriend. He's full bummed out, guilt-free, wearing his favorite tee and boxer briefs, phone in hand to read up on a novel, legs comfortably sitting atop Iwaizumi's lap--sometimes awkwardly tangled but Iwaizumi never minded. In actuality he loves every moment of contact when it comes to Daichi. He always took advantage of it, giving light massages to Daichi's calves and thighs. Though, it gets a little too distracting whenever he starts massaging his inner thighs.  
  
           Daichi looked up from his phone, eyebrows raised, to the hand rubbing soft circles on his thighs right at the hem of his briefs to Iwaizumi staring at the television, mindlessly flipping through the channel. "You really like touching my thighs, don't you?"  
  
           "Mm," Iwaizumi said without looking away. After a moment, he settled on an animal documentary channel before turning his attention to Daichi. "It's the best thing about you," he said bluntly then stretched his lips into a charming grin, "besides your face anyway."  
  
           Daichi playfully rolled his eyes. "Not even here for my personality? Wow I see how it is."  
  
           “Well, there's a lot of other things I like about you too.” He put down the remote and focused on lightly massaging Daichi's thighs, sneaking a few fingertips beneath briefs.

           “Hmm like what exactly?”

           “Like how you’re a tease.” Iwaizumi removed his hands and Daichi's briefs snapped softly against his thighs. They both smirked. Iwaizumi placed his hands onto Daichi’s thighs again but in a firm hold so he could move closer to trap the other between him and the cushions of the couch.

           “Oh?” Daichi feigned innocence, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck as the latter slid his hands under his legs to place on his hips.

           “You’re such a bad liar,” Iwaizumi nibbled on Daichi’s bottom lip, “but still, I like that about you too.”

           “Starting with my bad traits I see.”

           “Then how about your cute ones like when you drool in your sleep.”

           “You have bad taste.” Daichi laughed, nosing Iwaizumi’s cheek as he did. Iwaizumi decided to make himself comfortable at the crook of his neck, snuggling close.

           "The sound of your voice ain't too bad either," he mumbled into his ear and peppered his neck with short, tickling smooches.

           "Go on." Daichi chuckled.

           Iwaizumi tilted his head up to graze his teeth at the edges of Daichi’s jaw. "Your laugh, your smile."

           "That's part of my face."

           "Mm yeah."

           Daichi cupped the other’s face and held them up so they could look eye to eye, his brown to his olive. “Try again,” he said softly. He smiled when Iwaizumi licked his lips, thinking then closing the distance between them.

           Iwaizumi put their foreheads together, a warmth that spread to his heart. “Everything. I like everything about you.”

           “You’re such a cheat.” Daichi kissed him, slow and meaningful. Arms and legs tightening around each other as if the little space between them was still too much. It felt warm, comforting, and beautiful like how the skies change colors when the sun sets.

           There was no reason to leave their house when the whole world was already in their arms.


End file.
